htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Primera Temporada
La de la serie americana How to get away with Murder, de la cadena abc comenzó el 25 de Septiembre de 2014. Esta temporada esta formada por 15 episodios. Cada episodio dura aproximadamente 40 minutos, y toda la temporada se emitió en un horario de jueves a las 22:00 horas. La primera temporada se emitió en dos partes, la primera (Episodios 1-9) del 25 de Septiembre al 20 de Noviembre de 2014, mientras que la segunda parte (Episodios 10-15) del 29 de enero al 27 de febrero de 2015. __TOC__ Sinopsis 340px|left Annalise Keating, una profesora de derecho en una prestigiosa universidad de Filadelfia, enseña a sus alumnos a defender a sus clientes sean o no culpables, Annalise selecciona a sus mejores estudiantes: Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt, Asher Millstone y Laurel Castillo. Al mismo tiempo, 4 de esos estudiantes (Wes, Connor, Michaela y Laurel) se entrelazan en un complot de asesinato cuando accidentalmente terminan matando a una persona cercana a su profesora Annalise. Al mismo tiempo se trata el asesinato de Lila Stangard, una alumna de la universidad, en donde los sospechosos son su amiga Rebecca Sutter y su novio Griffin O'Reilly. Mientras que Annalise defiende a Rebecca (por sugerencia de Wes), descubre secretos que podrían arruinar su matrimonio. Personajes |-|Principales= An-1.jpg|Annalise Keating Na-1.jpg|Nate Lahey We-1.jpg|Wes Gibbins Con-1.jpg|Connor Walsh Reb-1.png|Rebecca Sutter Mic-1.jpg|Michaela Pratt Ash-1.jpg|Asher Millstone Lau-1.png|Laurel Castillo Fr-1.jpg|Frank Delfino Bon-1.jpg|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating (15/15) *Billy Brown como Nate Leahy (/15) *Alfred Enoch como Wes Gibbins (15/15) *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh (15/15) *Katie Findlay como Rebecca Sutter (15/15) *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt (15/15) *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone (15/15) *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo (15/15) *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino (15/15) *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom (15/15) |-|Recurrentes= SamPilot.png|Sam Keating LilaPilot.png|Lila Stangard OliverPilot.png|Oliver GriffinPilot.png|Griffin O'Reilly *Tom Verica como Sam Keating (11/15) *Megan West como Lila Stangard (/15) *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton (/15) *Lenny Plat como Griffin O'Reilly (/15) *Alysia Reiner como D.A. Wendy Parks (/15) *Elliot Knight como Aiden Walker (/15) *Lynn Whitfield como Mary Walker (2/15) *April Parker-Jones como Det. Claire Bryce (/15) *Marcia Gay Harden como Dr. Hannah Keating (2/15) |-|Invitados Especiales= *Cicely Tyson como Ophelia (Episodio 13) Episodios Pilot.png|Pilot|link=Pilot 1.02.jpg|It's All Her Fault|link=It's All Her Fault 1.03.jpg|Smile, or Go to Jail|link=Smile, or Go to Jail 1.04.jpg|Let's Get to Scooping|link=Let's Get to Scooping 1.05.jpg|We're Not Friends|link=We're Not Friends 1.06.jpg|Freakin' Whack-a-Mole|link=Freakin' Whack-a-Mole 1.07.jpg|He Deserved to Die|link=He Deserved to Die 1.08.png|He Has a Wife|link=He Has a Wife How-to-Get-Away-With-Murder-9.2.png|Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me|link=Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me 1x10.jpg|Hello Raskolnikov|link=Hello Raskolnikov 1x11.jpg|Best Christmas Ever|link=Best Christmas Ever 1x12.jpg|She's a Murderer|link=She's a Murderer 1x13.jpg|Mama's Here Now|link=Mama's Here Now 1x14.jpg|The Night Lila Died|link=The Night Lila Died 1x15-2.jpg|It's All My Fault|link=It's All My Fault Notas y Trivia Notas Musica *En el primer trailer de la serie se pueden escuchar las canciones "Infinite" – Rupert Pope y "Welcome to the night" – The Wizardz of Oz (feat. Josef Cruickshank), mientras que en el segundo video promocional de menor duracion se puede escuchar la cancion "Everybody wants to rule the world" – Lorde *Durante varios videos promocionales de la primera temporada se escucha "Love Runs Out" de OneRepublic, incluyendo el del final de temporada. Videos Promocionales thumb| Primer trailer de la serie |left|200 px thumb|center| Segundo Promo de la primera temporada |200 px Galeria 1.02.jpg|It's All Her Fault 1.03.jpg|Smile, or Go to Jail 1.04.jpg|Let's Get to Scooping 1.05.jpg|We're Not Friends 1.06.jpg|Freakin' Whack-a-Mole 1.07.jpg|He Deserved to Die 1.08.png|He Has a Wife How-to-Get-Away-With-Murder-9.2.png|Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me 1x10.jpg|Hello Raskolnikov 1x11.jpg|Best Christmas Ever 1x12.jpg|She's a Murderer 1x13.jpg|Mama's Here Now 1x14.jpg|The Night Lila Died 1x15-2.jpg|It's All My Fault Pilot.png Connorpilot.png Wespilot.png Natepilot.png How-to-Get-Away-With-Murder-9.2.png Anna-sam.png Anna-wes.png Annate.png Sam-wes.png Nate-annalise.png Sacando-cuerpo.png Rasguños.png Clase-con-gina.png Criminal-law-101.png Bonfire-night.png How-to-Get-Away-with-Murder 23.jpg Pilot.png Natepilot.png Wespilot.png Connorpilot.png RebeccaPilot.png Michaelapilot.png Asherpilot.png Laurelpilot.png Frankpilot.png BonniePilot.png Lanzamiento en DVD Referencias Episodio 1 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 2 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 3 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 4 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 5 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 6 - Audiencias - tvbythenumbers Episodio 7 - Episodio 8 - Episodio 9 - Episodio 10 - Episodio 11 - Episodio 12 - Episodio 13 - Episodio 14 - Episodio 15 - Categoría:2014 Categoría:2015 Categoría:Temporadas